After the fire
by PeetasLoafs
Summary: Fanfiction about Clove's time in the 74th Hunger Games after Rue lit 2 of the 3 fires. About her returning and trying to find Katniss/Peeta, but finding many people like Foxface and Thresh along the way. Please read 3.
1. Chapter 1

Cloves POV with a twist.

Cloves POV; 74th Hunger games.

**CHAPTER 1**

We've been tricked.

Or she/he got away fast.

We saw 2 fires.

Me, Cato and Marvel looked around and searched through the whole area, when we noticed a fire in the direction of the cornucopia.

We rushed up, as our medicine and food are there.

As soon as we arrived we noticed all our food and medicine is gone.

In smoke.

All exploded.

The mines, which the boy from 3 made, have back fired on us.

I turn around in disappointment.

I had just stopped getting cautious of all the noise around me when the cannon went off.

This means another tribute dead.

I look to my side and Cato has killed the District 3 boy, I don't get why we had him anyway.

He couldn't even defend some food.

I wish I could've slit his throat before Cato snapped his neck.

Me, Cato and Marvel we're just deciding a plan to get food, when we heard screams.

The screams sounded like "KATNISS" and "KATNISS HELP!"

So the girl on fires got an ally now?

I'll make sure to kill them together.

Since we don't have any food or medicine, it's more of a challenge to live in this glorious land the Capital call "the arena".

We thought the screams might have belonged to either the district 5 girl, or the district 11.

We thought we should look around and try to follow the screams.

"We're going to the right, Clove go to the left. We're getting this girl on fire and we're getting her now." Cato shouts.

I went to the left, while Cato and Marvel ran to the right.

I walked over the District 3 boy's body, leaving the hovercraft some time to retrieve it.

Marvel sprinted as he heard more screams, and Cato slowly behind.

I entered the forest and realised why I hated this arena so much.

Just stepping on the small twigs and vines makes me feel nauseous.

I like clear space, where you can see everyone and everything around you.

But in this arena I can only see in front of me a bit, whilst people could be up high just waiting for a moment to strike me down.

I was walking through the glooming forest when I heard bushes moving.

I scan the area to only see rotting lumber and breaking vines.

I spot a small badger.

I move forward as food is the least of my priority's right now, my priority is to kill Katniss Everdeen.

How dare she get higher then me and Cato.

HOW DARE SHE.

She probably terrible with that bow anyway, if it was her who got it from Glimmers dead body.

I heard more moving bushes.

I kept looking around, but no one was there.

I felt like I was being stalked through this huge lost land which I don't fit in with.

But I have my knives, and they shall help me win these games.

I've only lost a couple of them.

One in Katniss's bag, and another in the squirrel I killed before the tracker jacker attack.

The wounds of the stings aren't as bad as I predicted.

Marvel seems to be having the worst trouble with them, as every couple of minute's I hear him moan about how they hurt.

Do you know what else will hurt Marvel?

When I shove my knife into your temple.

I get distracted.

I hear a twig snap, so I grab a knife out my left rib pocket and chuck it in the direction of the sound.

I look over and notice its hit a bag, a small orange bag.

The knife has hit right in the middle of the orange bag.

I walked to the bag, crouched next to it, and saw it had nothing but food in it.

The food, the food we had, the food which got blown up.

The bag had 6 Turkey pieces which could help me, as I'm starving whilst aware I could die any minute.

No Clove I think, focus on the mission.

Kill Katniss Everdeen.

It will be a 1 second job, just grab the bag and move on.

Besides, I got my knives ready to attack!

I go to grab the bag when I get a light smooth fist hit into my jaw.

**END OF CHAPTER 1** Clove, Cato, Marvel, Peeta, Katniss, Rue, Foxface and Thresh remain.


	2. Chapter 2 The Red Haired Spy

**CHAPTER 2**

I turn around to see bright red locks swing down from a tree and the figure pushes me to the ground.

The girl from 5 just attacked me.

Before I can react, she ducks down, takes the bag and the knife, which gives her a weapon to fight me back with.

I grabbed a medium sized knife and aim for her temple.

She turns around in time and falls straight to the ground while dodging the knife, which hits into a tree.

Leaves are surrounded over her body, as if camouflage.

She moves so smoothly, like she's just using her pure speed and stealth.

I'm amazed how she flings of the grassy floor.

She runs to the tree and grabs the second knife, she needs to die now.

She jumps over and seems to have a ability to predict where my knives shall land.

As I started to sprint after her I knew I was no match for her speed, but she made me so angry from hitting me, stealing our food AND my knife, that I had to get her, and kill her.

*BOOM*

A Cannon sounds.

I look in the air in shock.

I stop in my path as the girl runs away; No matter how much I want her dead I need to find out who just died.

She's the least of my worries right now.

Smartly I look into the air to see the mockingjay birds fleeing away from the scene.

I begin to sprint to the site, forgetting the girl ran in the other direction.

I'm trying to follow my ears and find my way to where hers/his dead body is.

I make my way back to a hill, where I find nothing.

Over the hill and see nothing but a wheat field, which kept moving but I guessed it was just the wind.

I open my eyes and see much wheat being cut over and flattened, by a figure.

Cautiously I walk up over the hill and into the cornucopia to get some of our food, which we have small amounts of.

I then sit inside waiting for Cato, if my only love is still alive.

If he isn't, I shall win this game just for him, to bring Cato honour.

If he is dead, that means Me, Marvel, the girl from 5, let's call her "red haired spy", the two from 11 and the two from 12 remain.

I begin to undo the lid of my flask, taking big gulps as I'm scared for Cato's life.

GET OVER YOURSELF CLOVE!

Cato will live!

He's not dead; he will fight forever and shall win these games.

No one, at all in these games right now could kill Cato, his pure strength scares the other tributes AND me.

*BOOM*

Another cannon sound!

I was never been more scared, until this moment.

Has "red haired spy" gone on a killing spree with my knife?

Has the girl on fire found Cato and Marvel?

What has happened?

I was scared and hungry so I grabbed an apple out of my jacket and began to eat it.

That's when someone runs into the cornucopia with me, its Cato.

Looking beautiful as ever, he runs in panting for oxygen.

Thank god he's safe.

I grab the apple and clench it in my fist.

I throw the apple at him with pure anger as he left me, to run with Marvel.

"What happened?" I shouted at him.

"Marvels dead" Cato said sadly.

"What? Who killed him?!" I shouted back in arrogance.

"The girl on fire, she is with Rue from 11, he threw a spear into her direction and Katniss avoided it, so it hit Rue in her chest. That's where Katniss shot Marvel in his chest, killing him." He said in a shy tone.

"I saw from a distance that they were there, and as I ran to attack Rue , Marvel threw a spear which made me think he was turning against me, so I ran away feeling outnumbered by 3."

"So all that remains is Red haired spy, Girl on fire, The Baker, and Thresh" I said whilst counting up how many remain with my hands.

6 left.

"Wait, who's red haired spy?" Cato says in a confused attitude.

"The girl from 5, I threw a knife at her bag which she took with her along with some turkey, she's been trying to outsmart us these whole games."

"We need her stuff and I want my knife back-"

That's when I get interrupted by a broadcast thought the arena.

I only notice small bits of what Claudius Templesmith says.

"Rule-change"

"Two tributes from the same district"

"Two victors of the hunger games"

Two victors?

Is this real?

Me and Cato could win the games and go back home?

This is when me and Cato both step up, I grab my knives and Cato his sword.

We run out the cornucopia to the forest in need of the other tributes blood on our hands.

We will run together, kill together, and we shall win together.

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Chapter 3 Cato He's gone

**CHAPTER 3**

From that moment when we left the Cornucopia we knew we could win this.

Us two and our dying love could live on, and all that stood in the way was a helpless baker, an experienced archer, a sly spy and a big armed monster.

Let alone Katniss she's gone to go find her "Lover".

Pathetic.

Love is killing together, and staying together no matter what.

Like me and Cato.

We continued to search, together fighting together and hunting together.

It was getting dark and cold, and the cold air was affecting both of us, so we decided to set up camp.

That night I slept on Cato's chest, in love and not caring about anything else in the world.

I wake up to mid-weather.

It was sunny, but it wasn't hot.

Just the perfect weather for murder.

I turn to my left and notice he's gone.

Cato's gone.

"CATO?"

"CATO WHERE ARE YOU?" I scream out my lungs.

I start to run, I don't know where but I run.

I run for about 10 minutes straight, hitting sticks, and branches along my way.

I manage to find footstep marks in the dark dirt on the ground.

Ducking down, at further Inspection, I find its from Cato's boot.

I follow them until I manage to get into a wheat field.

"Cato?" I shout.

"Down here."I hear.

Cato's in the ground, with his foot in a bear claw cage.

"What? How did you get in this?" I shout.

"I fell and stumbled, don't worry I'm fine, just unclip it." He whispers back in pain.

I turn around to undo the bear claw.

Almost done, when I'm interrupted.

"BEHIND YOU! "Cato shouts.

I turn around in a flash and get picked up out of the ground.

Flying.

I'm flying.

My quick vision is interrupted as I land down on the dirt, crashing wheat behind me.

I look up to see the figure who threw me.

ITS THRESH!

Adrenaline running through me, I decide to grab for a knife.

He bends down to finish Cato off when I throw a Knife into his thigh, injuring him to fall over.

"AH!" He screeches as he stumbles over.

I run to Cato, undo the trap as fast as I can.

I punch my fist into the switch, unlocking it.

Cato jumps up.

He seems to not be injured, I ask how.

"How are you not injured!" I shout.

"I used some wood from the trees, and put them in my trousers." He says back.

"And you didn't tell anyone? "I say back.

"No, but as you can tell this is a good idea!" He shouts at me with a smirk.

Remember thresh, I begin to wary.

We look to the floor, and Thresh has disappeared.

I notice the bloody knife which I threw on the ground to.

I look behind me to see him running away to what seems like a huge bolder.

We continue to run back to the camp, as I left all the stuff there whilst looking for Cato.

Once we arrive at the camp we pick up our last pieces of turkey and eat them together.

We need food.

Or we'll starve to death.

I look at Cato, the love of mine.

He stares back, clearly mesmerised.

**CSSHHPPPTTTT**

Another announcement?  
It isn't about the two victors is it?

"There will be a feast mid-day."

Feasts.

Where the game makers aim to bring the tributes together.

"Now hold on. Some of you may be declining my invitation. But this is no ordinary feast. Each of you needs something desperately. Each of you will find that something in a backpack marked with your district number, at the Cornucopia, at dawn. Think hard about refusing to show up. For some of you, this will be your last chance. "

A feast, we need something?

What would we need?

FOOD!

They will have food for us!

"I'm going, you're staying." I say to Cato.

"What…NO!" Cato shouts.

"Just, trust me." I slowly talk back.

"Ok, I think you can do it. I shall be watching from the side, if anything happens I will turn up." He says back in an interested tone.

Cato and I run and go to leave for the cornucopia.

It took me about roughly 7 minutes to get to the middle.

I walk to the edge, while Cato spots a squirrel and try's to kill it.

I watch from the outside till another tribute strikes.

I notice a huge tree.

I jump and climb up, slowly getting worn out.

I'm hiding in a willow tree just outside the cornucopia for a good watch.

A couple of sticks are breaking so I'm going to have to leave in a minute.

I see someone run out of the left corner of the cornucopia, it's a female and red hair and….

ITS RED HAIRED SPY!

She has taken her bag of district 5 and ran to the left.

How smart was that, staying and avoiding the blood bath that shall become in any minute.

Again I leave her to be as I want to kill the girl on fire or Thresh.

I look to my closed right, to notice Cato skinning a squirrel.

I see bushes rustling, to the right far in front of me.

Then I see a figure move, its female, black hair; KATNISS EVERDEEN!

This is my time.

This is the moment I drop from the tree and sprint to the middle, I need this kill.

Running, so fast I spot her.

She grabs her bag and runs round the corner when I throw a medium knife which skins her head.

She shoots an arrow at me when I barrel roll over to the right side of the cornucopia, to escape the arrow.

I throw another knife to aim for her temple, where she crouches on her knee and shoots another arrow at me which I dodge to the ground.

She shoots again and I hit it with my wrist out the way.

THIS GIRLS GOT AIM!

She's trying to hurt me all she can, but you won't get me.

Rolling over, I punch her down.

She shouts at me, and kicks my chest out.

Running to her again, I jump and head butt her.

I then pin her down to the ground, and start to examine where I shall stab her first.

No escape, this is her time to go.

I start to talk to her, about her little dead friend. Rue.

Then I realise,

I'm the one who's going to put the girl on fire's light out.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Chapter 4 : Girl on fire

**CHAPTER 4** 6 tributes remain.

I start to torment her.

Now on top of her, I have her pinned down, ready for her death.

Katniss' moaning and groaning around, trying to get me off her.

Oh, but it won't work.

She keeps trying so I begin to torment her, with words.

"Forget it, District Twelve. We're going to kill you. Just like we did your pathetic little ally... what was her name? The one who hopped around in the trees? Rue? Well first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll just let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?"

I say at her, as if I'm in control of her and her feelings.

She makes me sick.

District 12, a high score like 11. Sure it's a game but we careers come to win, we don't need obstacles like this stupid little girl. Besides, if I and Cato get her out all we have is Thresh, and red haired spy. Baker will take care of himself.

Now's the time to end her life.

I got a medium sized knife out my left side, and put it on her lower lip.

I began to cut through her bottom lip when I get lifted.

I'm in the air.

I look down to see my feet swinging in the air.

I feel so small to this huge dark figure that has picked me up.

I turn to see Katniss on the floor, undamaged.

He shows his face to me whist having his fist strongly around my jacket, picking me from the floor.

ITS THRESH!

"You kill her?" He shouts.

"NO!" I shout

Kill who? I ask myself.

"You kill her? SAY HER NAME!" He shouts.

"CATO, CAAAATOOO!" I shout for Cato's help.

"Say her name!" He shouts again.

He has a large rock in his hand; he lifts it to my head.

I'm surely dead now.

He bangs the rock into my head until I'm helpless, and I feel my life draining from me.

The blood smothers down my face and into my eye, covering one side of my eye.

It also goes into my mouth, and I begin to hope I don't choke.

He speaks to Katniss.

"What'd she mean? About Rue being your ally?!" He shouts.

"I — I — we teamed up. Blew up the supplies. I tried to save her, I did. But he got there first. District One," Katniss says.

"And you killed him?" he demands.

"Yes. I killed him. And buried her in flowers. And I sang her to sleep." She says back.

I feel my life draining before me.

"You better run now, fire girl" He shouts.

They both leave the scene of a dying girl.

And that dying girl is me.

Katniss grabs her bag and bow, slowly running off.

CATO!

A figure approaches me, saying "Clove!" "Stay with me Clove!"

I can't.

I remember my good memories, those nights after training on the hill with Cato.

My good times talking with Enobaria and Brutus.

And this whole process.

But I can't win.

I seem to see the end of my life, coming before me.

And this is my moment to let go.


End file.
